


Hungry Like the Wolf

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is determined to get Derek to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this awhile ago on another website, so I decided to use it for my first post here. Since I'm new, I am still trying to figure out the website.
> 
> So, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this.

“ _Stay tuned for more Afternoon Rewind right after these messages_ ,” the radio DJ said and some commercial for a shoe store blared from the speakers. With a scoff, Stiles turned the radio down and continued doing the dishes. He found he seemed to get things done faster when he had music going. It was something his mother used to do, and he felt closer to her when he did it, too.

“Want me to dry?” a voice asked from behind him, scaring the living hell out of him.

“Holy jeez,” he exclaimed spinning around to look at Derek, spraying him with the sink’s sprayer on accident. “Well, now, look what you made me do,” he playfully scolded, placing his free hand on his hip, trying and failing to hide a smile. Okay, so maybe he was enjoying the view a little too much, but it wasn’t his fault Derek wore tight t-shirts.

“I’ll dry,” the Alpha stated, fighting a smile, and crossed the room. He stopped next to Stiles, grabbed a dishrag, and started drying the dishes in the strainer. Stiles nodded slowly, turning back to continue washing the dishes.

For a while, they worked in silence, the only sounds their breathing and the commercials on the radio. It wasn’t until they were nearly done, only a plate and a coffee mug to go, that Stiles heard a familiar laugh coming from the radio.

“Oh my God,” he yelled turning the radio up. Derek threw him a look and Stiles smiled sheepishly, shrugging. “It’s a good song.” He bobbed his head to the song, ignoring the smirk on Derek’s face. “‘ _Darken the city, night is a wire. Steam in the subway, earth is afire_ ,’” Stiles sang along with the radio. He grabbed Derek’s arm and said, “Come on, dance with me.”

“No,” the Alpha replied shaking his head.

“Please?” Stiles pouted, Derek’s eyes narrowed. “Well, obviously you aren't hungry like the wolf.” Instead of dropping the werewolf’s arm, he grabbed the other one, the dishrag falling to the floor, and moved their bodies back and forth. “It’s fun, see?”

“Stiles…”

“‘ _And I’m hungry like the wolf,_ ’” Stiles sang over Derek’s whining (though he’d never admit he whined). “‘ _Stalked in the forest, too close to hide, I’ll be upon you by the moonlight side_.’ This song was written about you, Der.”

“It came out in the early 80’s,” Derek said trying and failing to sound annoyed. In fact, if Stiles wasn’t mistaken, he was fighting another smile.

“Ah-ha, you’re having fun,” Stiles exclaimed continuing to move their arms back and forth. “Now, if you’ll just move your feet.”

“Stiles, I’m not…”

“Fine,” Stiles said letting the wolf’s arms go. He then proceeded to dance around him, singing the song at the top of his lungs. “‘ _And I’m hungry like the wolf!_ ’” He bobbed his head, continuing his circling. “This should be your theme song. Maybe I can follow you around in my jeep, blasting it while you stalk the streets, lurking in dark forests. How does that…?” Derek grabbed Stiles, cutting him off, gently wrapping his hands around his biceps.

“Are you finally dancing?” Stiles asked curiously, smiling up at the werewolf. “Or are you just hungry like the wolf?” Derek grinned, pressing his lips to Stiles’, and he all but forgot about Duran Duran. When they broke apart, Stiles grinned and said, “I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
